


Lies

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Keith (Voltron), Arguing, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Fear, M/M, Scared Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Adam and Shiro are fighting about the kuberos mission.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Should i tell my therapist that I suicidal thoughts have increased, also that i have suicidal thoughts. I might have depression?
> 
> Also my friends said i was being stupid when i said I'm scared when people are angry so thats great, don't we all like to have our feelings invalidated!

"It's a once in a lifetime thing Adam!"  
"You could die!"  
"I could also not!"  
"Don't you understand that you could not come back! Think about how that makes me feel!"   
"I understand that, but it's not that high risk!"  
"If you go... don't expect to have a fiancé when you come back"  
"Adam wait-"

There is the slamming of a door. Keith can feel his breath catch in his throat and his heart beating in his chest. Adam and Shiro are angry. Adam and Shiro argued. Adam isn't coming back. Shiro might not come back. 

There is a knocking at Keith's door, he flinches back, he doesn't know what to do. Shiro enters looking twice his age. He has bags under his eyes and looks so tired. Keith thinks he can see a few grey hairs from stress. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that kiddo, as you know I'm going on the kuberos mission and Adam doesn't like that"  
Keith doesn't look at Shiro, but when has he ever looked at a person when he's been scared before. He feels like he can't breathe. It's hard to breathe. Shiro is angry, angry means shouting and throwing and hitting. Shiro wouldn't hit him would he? Before this he didn't think that Shiro would fight with Adam for something as simple as a mission. But now he has, he doesn't know what to think. 

"Keith? Kiddo? Can i hug you?"  
Keith tips over until he's laying on his Shiro's side.   
"It's okay, deep breaths"

He can trust Shiro.

\---------------

On the day Shiro leaves for the mission, only Keith is there to see him off. He promises to come back.

\--------------

Shiro lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Its so short.
> 
> Please give me suggestions


End file.
